ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Disney Experience/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Disney Experience. Transcript (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows TBD logo) Part 1: Kathie's past/Years later/Kooky's necklace malfunctions/Find a Way to Fix it (In 1998, Victoria, Kathie's mother, is holding a newborn, Kathie.) * Victoria: (sings as she heads to the baby room) Ever since I gave birth to you, I've finally have a some special, You have a hair color of blue, your eyes sparkle like the stars and your face has cute little cheeks, inside you have a pure of heart and are unique, you are such a beautiful girl, you're such a cutey with a special pearl. ''(starts walking to the beach where Kathie's necklace is held by Kevin, Kathie father.) ''Whenever you feel sad, your family will be here for you. Cause we're here to help you when you feel hurt or blue, I will take care of you. * Kevin: Kathie, I think this belongs to you. (puts necklace on Kathie) There. * Morgan: Aww.. so sweet. * Samantha: Isn't she adorable? * Morgan: Yes. (As they talk, a black and white butterfly took Kathie and fly away.) * Morgan: Oh no! Kathie is being taken away! * Princess Ivy: '''(evilly laughs) Oh oh oh. I finally found her! Butterflies, bring her to me. (As the butterflies was about to give Kathie to Princess Ivy, Kathie's necklace glows as it blasts at the butterflies.) * '''Princess Ivy: '''UGHHHHH!! Luckily, I have a black and white crew! Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas (The black and white crew are flying around.) * '''Bobby: You got it, boss. * Kate: '''Let's do this. * '''Jim: Now, let's get her. * Beck: Yeah. Category:Crossover films (Bobby, Kate, Jim, and Beck are flying around as the necklace begins blasting at the crew.) * All: AH! (Turns into butterflies as Kathie lands safely when her necklace glows.) * Princess Ivy: You may have won, but one day, a descendant of mine will soon find your necklace. Category:Crossover movies (Kathie's necklace blasts at Ivy and banished her to the deserted island.) * Victoria: Oh, Kathie, thank god you're okay. (Victoria hugs Kathie.) * Kevin: We almost lost you. We can't let this happen again. (Looks at Samantha) Sam, please, take care of Katherine. Okay? I don't want to lose her again. * Victoria: Okay. (Gives Kathie to Samantha) Goodbye, Kathie.Category:Transcripts (Samantha leaves the beach and puts Kathie in the basket. She went away to her house. A montage starts where the family waves goodbye to Samantha and Kathie. The scene shows where Kathie got a gift from foster mother and foster father. She opens it and sees a shiny shell.) * Kathie: Thanks, mom. (Puts down it on the pillow) * Samantha: '''You're welcome, sweetie. * '''Kathie: '''It's time for me to go. Category:Movie Transcripts (Kathie begins packing her stuff in her backpack and leaves.) * '''Kathie: Bye, mom. I miss you. (Kathie begins to leave as her foster mom waves goodbye to her. The scene shows the logo "The Disney Experience". The logo then changes into a sprinkle and bubbles. It cuts to years later, Kooky, Kathie in dog form, walking with her friends, Joey and Kelly.) * Joey: Hey, Kooky! * Kelly: '''Hi! What's up, Kooky! (Kooky barks in excitement.) * '''Joey: Are you ready? (Kooky nods) Good. * Kelly: It's time to go on adventure. * Joey: Good idea, Kelly! Category:Paula712's Ideas (Joey, Kooky, and Kelly heads to the place where they can search for a colorful shell. As they find it, Kooky saw something which causes her to turn into her human form.) * Kathie: Huh? What happened? * Kelly: (turns around) Kooky, you're a human now. * Kathie: (gasps) How did this happen?! (Looks at her necklace, it was glitching.) Oh no! * Kelly: What's happening? * Kathie: '''I don't know! My necklace is glitching and begin to malfunction! * '''Joey: Seems that it's a problem. (Gets an idea) You know. I seem to know someone who can figure out why it's malfunction. * Kelly: Who, Joey? (The scene cuts to the gem shop where Dr. Pam works here.) * Dr. Pam: Well, Katherine, what seems to be the problem with your necklace? * Kathie: Well, it keeps malfunctioning and it turned me into a human. * Dr. Pam: Let me have a look. (checks) Yep. That's going to be a big problem. *'Kathie:' What's the problem? *'Dr. Pam:' Well, it's changing colors and can randomly turn you into a dog or a human. *'Kathie:' Oh no. Is there anything I could do? *'Dr. Pam: '''Uh... There is a possibility that it has an issue and will cause the necklace to either glitch or go into a state of crisis. *'Kelly:' Question, how can we fix it? *'Dr. Pam:' You need a potion, a feather, and one thing that can help to fix your necklace is stardust. *'Kelly:' Stardust? I don't know how I find some stardust? *'Dr. Pam:' Well- (Suddenly, a man named Dan, enters the gem shop.) * '''Dr. Pam:' Dan, what are you doing- * Dan: You better check it out! * Dr. Pam: '''You got it! (Leaves) * '''Kathie: (sighs) I guess I can't have it fix. * Joey: Come on, Kat. We can still have it fix. * Kelly: Yeah. (sings) You may have your necklace malfunctioning, but we will still have it fix, cause we have each other, and both friendship and helpfulness mix, my pal and I are here to help you with a problem by hand, cause solving the problem, you may be worry about your necklace but we can fix it. * Joey: (sings) We can fix it together! We also think of a way to help you with a problem. * Both (Joey and Kelly): (sings) Oh, Part 2: Dr. Pam checks something wrong/Kooky in Disney world/Meeting the * '''Dr. Pam: '''Okay. What's going on?